This application is based upon and claims the benefit of priority from the prior Japanese Patent Application No. 2001-339817, filed Nov. 5, 2001, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus provided with a push-operatable operation member such as a release button, and a camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, with regard to a camera, as an attaching structure of a release button arranged to be freely operated in a camera main body, structures disclosed in, for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication Nos. 1-276125 and 1-254937, and the like have been suggested.
In the former case, the release button is provided with an arm having a claw for preventing pulling-out. On an exterior of the camera, there is formed an insertion hole into which the clawed arm of the release button is inserted.
In the above disclosed constitution, the arm of the release button is inserted into the insertion hole on the exterior of the camera in a state bent by the utilization of its elasticity, and when inserted up to a predetermined position, the arm is spread at an initial position by its elastic force, whereby the claw is locked in an inner wall of the exterior of the camera to attach the release button in a push-operatable state.
In the camera disclosed in the latter publication, a button shaft extends from the release button, and the camera housing has an insertion hole into which the button shaft is inserted. In order to attach the release button to the exterior of the camera, the button shaft of the release button is inserted into the insertion hole from the outside of the camera exterior, and a snap ring for preventing pulling-out is mounted on a tip of the button shaft from the inside of the camera exterior, whereby the release button is attached to the exterior of the camera in a push-operatable state.
However, in the former case of the above attaching structures of the release button, if the arm is not formed in the release button so as to possess a length set in consideration of a bending amount of the arm and the like, there is a fear that the arm will be deformed or damaged in bending the arm to attach the release button to the exterior of the camera. Accordingly, the arm of the release button must be set relatively long, and a large space must be required in its operation direction, consequently causing a problem that the camera is to have a larger size.
In the latter publication, the button shaft of the release button must be inserted into the insertion hole from the outside of the camera exterior, and the snap ring must be mounted on the tip of the button shaft from the inside of the camera, which inconveniently makes assembling work very burdensome. In addition, since the snap ring must be separately prepared, assembling workability inconveniently deteriorates.
As described above, the attaching structures of the conventional release buttons have an inconvenience is that the camera is to have a larger size and another inconvenience that the assembling work is burdensome.
A feature of the present invention is to provide an apparatus having a push-operatable operation member which is simple in structure, makes it possible to miniaturize the apparatus, and is capable of realizing simple and easy assembling work.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide a camera having a push-operatable operation member.
According to the present invention, there is provided an apparatus having a push-operatable operation member, comprising:
a shaft portion disposed in the operation member and extending in a push direction;
a claw portion disposed in the operation member and projecting toward the outside of the operation member;
a base having a shaft hole portion to slidably support the shaft portion and an insertion hole portion into which the claw portion is inserted, the base being provided with the operation member;
an abutting surface disposed on the base and capable of abutting on the claw portion; and
an urging member to urge the operation member in a direction in which the claw portion and the abutting surface abut on each other;
wherein the claw portion is inserted into the insertion hole portion in attaching the operation member to the base, the operation member is then rotated around the shaft portion, and the claw portion is set at a position to abut on the abutting surface and prevent the operation member from falling from the base.
According to the foregoing constitution, the claw portion of the operation member is received in the insertion hole of the base by inserting the shaft portion into the shaft hole of the base against the urging force of the urging member and then rotating the operation member, and the claw portion abuts on the abutting surface of the base and inserted thereinto in a push-operatable state of the operation member. In consequence, it is possible to easily carry out a work of mounting the operation member to the base from the outside of the base, and to minimize the operation member in an axial direction.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The features and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out hereinafter.